Revisions
by Roniturtle
Summary: Things are changing in the Hamato house hold but only Leo seems to be the one to notice. Song at the beginning of the story by the late great David Bowie. Not my turtles and I have no knowledge of any conversations between anyone working at the Nickelodeon studios. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Revisions

Ch 1, Prologue

 _Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_

 _Turn and face the strange_

 _Ch-ch-changes_

 _Don't want to be a richer man_

 _Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_

 _Turn and face the strange_

 _Ch-ch-changes_

 _There's gonna have to be a different man_

 _Time may change me, But I can't trace time._

Leo reached over and turned off his clock radio on the nightstand next to his bed. 'Good tune,' He thought as he yawned and stretched, 'But it's time to get up and get the day going.'

It was just after five in the morning and Leo looked forward to another day of time with his brothers and friends. 'Maybe,' he thought as he got out of bed, 'We'll go up to the surface later and get into trouble and possibly bash some heads, as Raph would put it.' He gave a chuckle at the thought of his red banded brother.

He opened his door as quietly as possible, knowing his brothers were still sleeping and, he realized a long time ago he preferred it that way, so he could go to the dojo and meditate without interruption. He would wake them up in an hour so they could workout with him, practice their ninjutsu and then get some breakfast. He and the others had decided it was important for all of them that they keep up a routine so their ninja skills would not deteriorate over time, since their beloved Sensei had died, he was now in charge and he was determined to keep up as much of a normal routine as possible. It sucked being leader, teacher and head of the clan now but he had to deal with it… and deal with it he did.

As he stepped out of his room, still yawning and stretching, he stopped short and did a quick double take of the lair. He slowly let his arms down and shook his head in bewilderment. "What the hell?" He said out loud as his eyes took on his surroundings.

The lair, his beloved home, was no longer the large, spacious lair he had been living in for the last fifteen years. No, it was much larger and more round; with tunnels on all sides and some even above him, and….his eyes widen in shock…was that a skateboard ramp in the middle of this strange lair? And why did it suddenly look very….cartoonish was the only way he could even think to describe it.

"Where the hell am I?!" He yelled. "What happened to the lair?" He ran out into the middle of the large room and continued to look around in fright. "Did I wake up in another dimension again?"

He ran into another room, darker and messier then the last room, and stumbled around, bumping into unknown furniture and various things that littered the floor. "Raph! Donnie! Mikey!" He called out as he attempted to make his way through the unfamiliar room, "Are you here!?"

He ran into another room and looked around at the various weapons that decorated the wall. Weapons that seemed strangely familiar to him yet he was certain he had never used before. As his eyes wandered over the strange room, a noise from behind had him slowly turning around.

"Oh baby blue!" A very unfamiliar gruff voice called out, "Have you come to practice with me?"

Leo turned and let out a loud gasp at the sight of a small yet obese grey mutant rat dressed in a dark green with gold trim kimono coming up behind him. He backed away in fear as the rat began to do jumping jacks in front of him, "Come blue," The rat commanded, "We can get a head start before the others awaken!" He went from doing jumping jacks to bending and stretching in a very ungraceful style all the while grunting as he went.

Leo, his eyes wide with fright, shook his head as he turned and bolted out of, what he presumed to be the dojo room.

"Was it something I said?" The rat questioned loudly as he watched the large turtle run away in fright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I have been wanting to do a story like this since I saw the first episode of the new series. It was only suppose to be a one shot but it got extremely long so I'm posting three chapters. Please RR and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 What's Happening

Ch2 What's Happening?

Leo ran back toward the large room and started pounding on his brothers doors; at least he hoped it was his brother's doors. Everything looked so different, he felt completely discombobulated. As he pounded on the last door, the others opened up and Leo sighed in relief as his brothers stepped out.

"What the heck's going on Leo?" Raph demanded as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, I was having a great dream about April and I," Donnie told him with a yawn, "Why does it always seem you guys have to interrupt me just when we're about to kiss?" His three brothers stare wide-eyed at him, "What?" The tall gapped tooth purple turtle demanded, "I can dream, can't I?"

"Whatever," Mikey muttered, "My dream was way neater, Ice cream kitty and I were…" He began before Leo quickly interrupted him.

"Not now guys!" Leo yelled, "Haven't you noticed something is very wrong here!" He waved his hands around the lair.

His three brothers looked around the large room in wonder. They looked at each other, shrugged then looked back at Leo. "Everything seems fine bro." Mikey commented as he started walking to the other side.

"Yeah, nothing here out of the ordinary." Donnie stated as they followed Mikey toward another room. They walked into the room that Leo had run into earlier. He decided the room must be the living room when he noticed a device that seemed to look like a vintage TV sitting on a coffee table and in front of that was a ratty old over-stuffed easy chair, a large white movie screen hung on the wall and on a small end table next to the chair sat a movie projector.

"Are you completely blind?!" Leo yelled out as his two younger brothers crossed the room and over toward another one. " _Everything_ looks different!" He waved his hands around the room. "The lair looks like something from another dimension and there is a strange looking rat roaming around and keeps calling me blue." His brothers looked at him with puzzled looks.

"Are you talking about dad?" Mikey asked; he looked over at Donnie, "Does he mean our pop?"

Leo shook his head, "What are you talking about?" He demand looking from one brother to another. "That rat in there is not our father; he's a strange mutant that looks like something our counterparts would have in their world!"

"Our what now?" A new voice stated behind him.

Leo froze in his spot. The voice behind him was huskier sounding then before with a heavier New York accent. Leo turned toward Raph and almost jumped out of his shell as his eyes fell on the sight before him. His jaw slacked open as he took in the strange new look of his red banded brother. Before him was a much taller and much larger Raphael with a bandana covering the entire top of his head and a spikey tooth hanging out of his upper jaw. Leo's eyes roamed over his brother's now large physique and noted the spikes sticking out of his shell and his plastron, no longer with a jagged cut but instead had a small white bandage on the opposite side. His kelly green skin had changed to a bright green and his green eyes had become black.

Wide eyed and shaking in fear, Leo backed away shaking his head in disbelief. "This can't be happening, this can **NOT** be happening!"

"Leo?" Raph walked over to him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Stay away from me!" Leo said as he fell backward on his shell after banging into the chair. He quickly got to his feet and looked to his other brothers. "Aren't you two seeing this?" He demanded as he waved his hands toward the large red-banded turtle. "Now Raph **IS** changing!"

Donnie looked at Leo curiously, "Really Leo?" He stroked his chin, "What do you think Raph is changing into?"

"What do you mean!?" Leo looked at him incredulously, "How do you not see this?" He demanded, "He looks bigger, meaner and his his head has gone from round to square!" he watched as the strange looking red banded turtle frowned and growled at him. "He looks almost like Slash!"

"Who's Slash?" Mikey asked.

Leo turned to him, his mouth slowly slacking open, "What do you mean who's Slash?" He demanded, "He's Raph's former pet," The two younger turtles looked at him in bewilderment, "Raph use to call him Spike," Leo said as the two looked from him to each other then back to him. "How do you not remember him," His brothers continued to look at him strangely, "What about the Mutanimals," he asked; they shook their heads, "What about Leatherhead, Casey and April?"

"What kinda name is Leatherhead?" Mikey questioned.

"We don't know anyone with those names Leo, but April," Donnie smiled and nodded happily, "She's been a friend of ours for years!"

"Look Leo," The new Raph came forward with heavy, stomping footsteps, "If you're trying to start something again," He started pounding his right fist into the open palm of his left hand and advanced menacingly on the now smaller turtle, "Then just keep it up because I'm….."

Donnie came over to him and quickly stepped in between the two, "Now just hold on Raph," He soothed. Leo watched, completely befuddled as his solid looking purple banded brother placed an arm around this now cartoonish looking red banded turtle. "Leo probably just hit his head at some point and is now just…." He waved his hand in the air as he tried to think of a reason Leo would be acting like he was, "hallucinating." He finally stated.

Leo put a hand to his head. "Yeah, yeah you're probably right Donnie." He agreed as he started toward the over-stuffed easy chair. "That's probably what happened. I hit my head and I'm just dreaming all this." He sat down and rubbed his temples. "I'll probably wake up anytime now and find everything is as it should be."

"That's right Leo," Mikey came over to him and patted his shell. "Everything's going to be okay," Leo nodded. "Hey bro, how bout I make you a nice soothing cup of hot tea."

Leo frowned at Mikey's patronizing attitude. But he resigned himself to allowing the younger turtle to waiting on him. "Okay Mikey, tea sounds nice," He said as he turned to smile at him.

Mikey smiled back at him but his smile faded as Leo's smile slowly turned to a frown. "What's the matter Leo?" He asked with growing concern.

"Mikey?" Leo stood and gazed wide-eyed at the other turtle, "Have you been painting recently?"

Mikey shook his head at him, "No Leo, why?"

Leo watched as circles of what he discerned to be yellow-orange paint suddenly appeared on his brother's arms and thighs while pink and blue lighting bolts appeared on Mikey's plastron. Leo started to back away from his baby brother. "Okay, this is going far enough," He told them angrily, "As your leader I demanded to know what's going on!"

Suddenly, all three turtles started laughing. As they did, Leo noticed Mikey's light green skin suddenly began to change to a strange teal color and slowly, Mikey seemed to fade into a smaller, thinner turtle with strange markings now appearing on his knee pads. His once baby blue eyes slowly faded away and turned into deep black orbs while he, like Raph, also began to take on a strange cartoonish look.

"You," Raph doubled over in laugher bringing Leo out of his thoughts, "Leader?!"

"Raph's leader bro," MIkey told him as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Always has been."

"What are you talking about?!" Leo demanded angrily, "I'm the oldest and I'm the leader!" He couldn't help but be a little surprised at the fact that he was actually arguing this point with these strange looking turtles instead of trying to figure out why everything around him was changing right before his eyes.

"You know Leo," Raph frowned and pointed a large finger at him. "I'm beginning to think that you're the one playing a joke on us."

"You do have a tendency to enjoy playing games on us bro." Mikey remarked.

"Leo, bro," Leo startled at Donnie's sudden voice change, "We've been over this before, remember?" He started walking toward Leo as Leo began to back away from him. "After much researching and testing, I've determined Raph's the oldest, I'm second and _you're_ the third oldest with Mikey being the baby of the group."

Mikey blinked his eyes rapidly at Leo as the blue turtle looked strangely at the three of them. "I know what'll make you feel better Leo," Mikey was saying, "How bout we watch a Jupiter Jim movie." He suggested as he bounded toward the TV.

"Who or what the hell is Jupiter Jim?!" Leo exclaimed, "I only watch Space Heroes." He watched, horrified as the three other turtles continued to laugh at him. "You…" He pointed to his brothers. "You are not my brothers!" He yelled as he backed away in fear. "I don't know what's going on around here but you are **NOT** my brothers!"

"Man Leo," Mikey looked down-casted, "That really hurts my feelings."

"How is no one else seeing what I am?!" He screamed out.

A sudden buzzing sound disrupted Leo's ranting and the other turtles looked at Raph who was pulling out his t-phone. "Hey it's April!" The red turtle declared happily. He pushed a button and held his phone out so Donnie and Mikey could see their friend.

Leo cautiously leaned towards them in hopes of getting a look, 'Maybe', he decided, 'April can come over and straighten all this out."

" _Hey guys_!" Again, Leo startled and backed away as he realized the voice coming from the phone was not the April he knew, " _You up for a night of cannonballing!?"_

"That's not April!" Leo shouted.

"Oh here we go again" Raph muttered, "Hold on April, Leo's having a nervous breakdown of some sort, can you talk to him?"

" _Sure Raph; put him on_." Raph turned the phone around so Leo could see April.

Leo looked at the screen and narrowed his eyes. " _Hiya Leo_!" Leo watched as a teenage girl of African-American decent with large red cat-eye glasses and curly burgundy hair smile and wave back at him. Leo could take no more, his eyes rolled into the back of head and his world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think is wrong with him Donnie?" A small voice asked.

Leo began to slowly gain consciousness and, he had hoped, was now waking up from the nightmare he had been living, but when he heard the strange voices, it was clear the nightmare was still continuing.

"I don't know Michael," The other strange voice commented, "I just don't know."

"Do you think he needs mouth to mouth," Mikey asked.

"Probably not," Donnie responded.

"What about an oxygen mask?"

"Man, I just don't understand how you're mind works."

"Maybe our pops can figure this out." A third voice said.

Leo groaned and slowly sat up, keeping his eyes closed for fear of what he might now see. "Easy does it Leo," The strange Raph said as Leo felt large hands under his armpits and he was suddenly hauled up to his feet. "Ya feeling better after you're little nap."

Leo slowly opened his eyes and looked from one turtle to the other. The lair, Mikey and Raph were still looking as weird as they had been and now; he steadied his breathing and once again began to slowly back away as his eyes landed on his purple banded brother.

"Donnie?" Leo's eyes wandered up to his brother's face, "What are those?"

"Uh, these are called goggles Leo," Donnie spoke to him as though he were speaking to a small child. "You know, something us geniuses wear to help us examine things better." He moved his goggles up and down and wiggled his eyes.

But Leo only shook his head, "Not your goggles," He said, pointing a shaking finger at him, "What are those fuzzy looking things on your forehead!" His eyes roamed over his brother's face as it also began to take on a different appearance, "Where is the gap that used to be in between your teeth?" he demanded, "And what the hell is on your back!"

"What gap?" Raph asked. "Mikey's the one with the gap."

"Hey, it's hardly noticeable unlike that snaggle-tooth you sport fang face." Mikey stated as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"And the thing on my back is my battle shell," Donnie said proudly, "You know, the one I put over my soft-shell to protect it." As he spoke, Leo watched as Donnie, like the other too, also began to take on a new look, his head went from a round shape to more of a square shape and his skin went from a tea green color to more of a jade green color, and like the others, Donnie's eyes went from the reddish brown color to a deep black.

"That's it!" Leo shouted startling the other three, "I don't know what's going on but none of you are the brothers I know and that rat thing in the dojo is not the Sensei I grew up with!"

"I am standing right here blue," A loud indignant voice sounded behind him.

Leo looked back at the large rat in growing turmoil and fear, "He doesn't even know your names!" He yelled out as he backed away from the strange looking group of mutants.

"And I thought purple was the funny one." The strange mutant rat said as he continued to walk by him toward the kitchen.

"I told you guys I was the funny one." Donnie deadpanned as he too began to take on a more cartoonish appearance. He turned to Leo and gave him a mischief grin, "You know Leo, I've got some…uh…medicine in my lab that might make you feel better."

"Donnie!" Raph and Mikey gave him a stern look.

Donnie let out a huff, "You never let me have any fun," He muttered angrily, "One day I'll shine like the sun!"

"Oh no, not you too," Leo said as he quickly turned away from the three turtles and toward the room he had woken up in, "I've got to get out of here!" He yelled out as he ran his hands over his face. "I've finally lost it," He quickly ran into the room, shut the door and started rapidly pacing as his mind raced with everything he was dealing with. "Everything that's happened over the past year has finally taken it's toll on me and I'm having a severe melt down!" He muttered to himself, "Yeah, that's got to be it," He decided as he slowly began to sink to the floor and began to sob, "I can't handle having the weight on my shoulders anymore and I've finally lost my mind."

He fell to his knees and buried his head into his hands. For the next several minutes Leo laid on the floor attempting to process what was happening in this strange world. "Raph is big and now a snapping turtle," He muttered in a stoic voice, "And for some reason he thinks he's the leader," He let out a strangled chuckle. "Sure why not?" He sat up and wiped his eyes, "And now my brother Donnie has eyebrows and perfect teeth and is a soft shell turtle while Mikey is sporting a gap in his teeth and has paint all over him. And for some reason Splinter is alive and looking as weird as ever and has no idea what his sons names are while April is now black and no one else exist in this strange universe." He stood up and walked over to his desk and leaned heavily on it. "Yep, I've definitely lost it."

His eyes roamed over the desk and landed on a picture with four strange looking turtles and a fat rat looking back at him. But as he stared at the picture, he realized all the turtles in the picture were now different. Leo ran his thumb over the fourth turtle with the blue band around his head, taking notice of the red marks on his face and the lime green skin over his tall lean body. The picture fell from Leo's hand and he quickly opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small mirror. He took a breath and slowly brought the mirror up to his face.

The blue sapphire eyes that stared back at him slowly faded to deep black orbs and red marks began to appear under his mask. Leo's eyes looked from the mirror to his hand in bewilderment. He placed the mirror on the desk and his eyes roamed over his hands, arms and legs. His skin had changed, his figure was changing and now, he too was fading into a strange cartoonish looking turtle. He swallowed hard and rubbed his tired eyes while squeezing them tightly.

"This isn't happening," He whispered in a desperate pleading voice, "Please don't let me disappear too." He looked up at the ceiling with tears running down his face. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" He cried out, "WHOEVER IS DOING THIS, PLEASE STOP! I WANT TO BE WITH MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS AGAIN!" He took a deep breath. **"PLEASE!"**

A knock on his door had the turtle whirling around to see the door opening to reveal his three brothers standing in the doorway.

"Hey Leo," Donnie smiled at him, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah Leo," Mikey bounced excitedly, "April found this cool pool and we're going to do some cannonballing!"

"So let's get going ok?" Raph demanded as he stepped aside to let the now red eared turtle walk out of his room.

"You got it babies!" Leo said with a smug attitude. "And I'll show you how to cannonball the right way, okay!"

"You don't have to show off all the time Leo," Raph told him as the four turtles walked out of the lair and toward the nearest manhole cover.

"Whatever you say my little Raph-a-doodle," Leo said with a lilt in his voice.

Raph let out a groan while the other turtles laughed heartily

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So did anyone guess what was happening? Please R&R. One more chapter to explain everything and we'll be done. Peace :)


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogue

Ch 3 Epilogue

Somewhere in a Nickelodeon studio _._

 _Knock, knock_

"Come in!"

"How's the new ideas for the TMNTs coming?"

"I'm just finishing up on the last character...Click and done. Here, take a look."

"Whoa...why are all the turtle's different species?"

"I thought we would try something different, since so many of their fans think their not actual brothers, I decided to go with that idea and give the turtles their own special looks. So what do you think?"

"It's interesting to say the least, why did you pick these particular kind though?"

"Well, looking at Raph, in every series he tries to be big mean and tough, so I decided to go with a snapping turtle since it fits that persona."

"Sort of like Slash, huh?"

"Exactly, and I think he should also be the leader as well as the oldest turtle."

"Really? What about the others?"

"Well, Mikey will stay the same, a box turtle like in some of their previous shows as well staying the youngest."

"Okay."

"Now, Donnie, he's almost always the kind, gentle turtle so I decided to go with a soft-shell turtle, he'll still be the brains of the outfit and because of his soft shell he'll come up with all kinds of neat tech so he can help his brothers as well as help himself."

"Sounds good. Hmmm; now why replace Leonardo as the leader and the oldest? What's up with that?"

"Well, I have to admit, he was the hardest one to deal with so I left him for last but I really wanted to do something different with him, give him a break from always having the burden of the world on his shoulders so to speak."

"Okay."

"So I decided to make him one of the younger turtles so he can be a little more of a teenager as well as make him a red ear slider like in one of the original comic books."

"Okay, well sounds good. Let's take your ideas to the bosses and see what they have to say."

"Great, let's go."

~End~

xxxxxxxx

So let me know what you think, dying to see some reviews. And to all of you celebrating Thanksgiving, have a safe and wonderful holiday. Peace:)


End file.
